


Paluu Minas Tirithiin

by FINFanficWriterTeam



Series: Katti x Boromir [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINFanficWriterTeam/pseuds/FINFanficWriterTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eletään vuotta 3018 ja rakkaus syttyy nuoren Katin ja Boromirin välille. Pian kohtalo kuitenkin pakottaa Boromirin lähtemään kauas etsimään ennustukseen vastausta...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paluu Minas Tirithiin

**Author's Note:**

> Okei, kirjoitan tätä keskellä yötä joten laatu ei ehkä ole korkeimmillaan.
> 
>  
> 
> -Miuku
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.  
> Jos jotakuta kiinnostaa, niin Thorongil oli salanimeä käyttävä nuori Aragorn. Että ei muka numenorilaista sukua? Rohanissa ja Gondorissa palvellessaan Aragorn oli noin 26-29 vuotias (vuodet 2957-2980), näihin aikoihin(eli Sormusten herran tapahtumien aikaan) hän on 87(ei vielä kovin vanha omaan sukuunsa verrattuna, eikä edes puolessa välissä elämäänsä).

Boromir kulki miltei täysin omiin ajatuksiinsa vaipuneena kolmen muun vaitonaisen miehen kanssa kohti Vartiotornia, ja tuskin edes katsoi mihin kulki. Hänen rinnallaan kulkeva Faramir tuntui ottaneen johdon, siinä määrin kun johtoa tarvittiin siihen että he palaisivat takaisin Minas Tirithiin.

Boromir huomasi että vaikka Faramir esittikin ettei hän ollut väsynyt, pienistä, tuskin näkyvistä merkeistä ymmärsi hänen olevan lähes yhtä väsynyt kuin veljensä. Hänen ylväs ryhtinsä ei ollut aivan yhtä suora, hänen askelensa eivät aivan yhtä vakaat ja horjumattomat kuin tavallisesti. Lisäksi hän oli kietonut viittansa ympärilleen kuin hänellä olisi ollut kylmä - tai kuin hän ei olisi halunnut näyttää jotakin. Silti Faramir kulki miltei ylpeästi ja kätki uupumuksensa niin taitavasti ettei kukaan muu kuin Boromir, joka tunsi veljensä paremmin kuin kukaan, nähnyt sitä.

Boromir mietti Kattia, mietti odottaisiko hän palaavia sotureita ja miten hän katsoisi Boromiria tämän epäonnistumisen jälkeen.

 -Boromir! Onko kaikki hyvin? Faramirin huuto herätti Boromirin ajatuksistaan, ja Boromir huomasi kulkeneensa melko kauas joukosta.

 -On. Minä vain olen väsynyt. Ja unohduin omiin ajatuksiini, Boromir mutisi hiljaa, enemmän itselleen kuin Faramirille.

 -Tässä. Juo vähän, siellä pitäisi olla vielä jonkin verran vettä jäljellä, Faramir sanoi ojentaen leilinsä veljelleen huolestuneen näköisenä.

 -Et viitsisi lopettaa huolehtimista, Faramir. Minä pärjään kyllä, en ole mikään pikkulapsi. Minulla on kaikki hyvin enkä kaipaa sitä että pikkuveljeni kohtelee minua kuin olisin ohutta lasia, Boromir ärähti veljelleen väsyneesti ennenkuin ehti estää itseään.

 -Älä jaksa. Minä tiedän kyllä että juuri nyt jos olisit yksin niin lysähtäisit maahan ja jäisit siihen kuolemaan. Häiritseekö sinua todella noin paljon mitä kaksi uupunutta sotilasta jotka ovat juuri miltei päässeet hengestään, ajattelee sinusta, Faramir murahti sen kuuloisena kuin Boromir olisi juuri valavissaan uhannut hänen henkeään. Faramir todella rakasti veljeään tämän kiivaasta luonteesta huolimatta, ja myös todella pelkäsi veljensä puolesta.

Boromir veti itsepäisesti hupun päähänsä ja pysyi vaiti. Vaikka Faramiria parempaa veljeä ei olisi voinut toivoa, tällä oli toisinaan ärsyttävä tapa onnistua näkemään Boromirin salaisimmatkin tunteet, ja hän myös tuntui kantavan jatkuvasti huolta veljestään kuin olisi tiennyt että jonakin päivänä Boromir ei enää ratsastaisikaan kunniakkaana kotiin taistelusta, vaan jäisi sille tielle.

Oli jo melkein pimeää kun he pääsivät perille Minas Tirithiin, sillä heidän lähtiessään Osgiliathista oli päivä ollut jo pitkällä, ja kukaan niistä neljästä joka oli selviytynyt ei ollut erityisen innostunut pitämään kovaa vauhtia. Vartiotornin muureilta näki kauas, ja niinpä portilla heitä vastassa oli jo moni. Boromir näki väkijoukossa Katin kirkkaat ja huolestuneet silmät, ja pudisti kevyesti päätään sanoakseen että tulisi tämän luokse myöhemmin. Heitä odotti muutama Torninkaartin asepuvussa oleva mies, joista eräs sanoi:

 -Isänne Denethor pyysi teitä kahta tulemaan välittömästi hänen luokseen. Valtias Denethor ei näyttänyt kovin tyytyväiseltä.

 -Se nyt ei ole yllätyskään. Kuka olisi tyytyväinen siihen että epäonnistun? Boromir huokasi ja lähti seuraamaan miehiä jotka kulkivat reippaasti katuja ylös kohti linnaa.

Kun Boromir ja Faramir pääsivät suureen saliin, Denethor nousi sanomatta sanaakaan, ja viittasi veljekset tulemaan mukaansa. He kulkivat Denethorin asuntoon, ja ovi sulkeutui pahaenteisen kuuloisesti kolahtaen.

 -Viitsisittekö selittää? Ette te kai vain onnistuneet tapattamaan kaikkia muita miehiä? Denethor kysyi vaarallisen rauhallisella äänellä heti kun ovi oli kiinni.

Boromir istui huoneen keskellä olevan pienen pöydän ääreen ja painoi päänsä käsiensä varaan.

 -Se oli minun vikani. Aliarvioin vihollisen lukumäärän ja taktiikan. Mutta silta on sortunut, eikä sortuneen sillan yli kävele yksikään örkki. Länsiranta on meidän, vaikka sekin ostettiin liian suurella hinnalla, Boromir vastasi tyynesti.

 -Vai niin. Siis silta itärannalle on sortunut, ja Gondorin itäisimmät osat ovat täynnä örkkejä. En voi uskoa että sinä Boromir jäät sotataidossa toiseksi saastaiselle pohjoisen palkkasoturille, Denethor sanoi yhä pettävän tyynellä äänellä, joka tihkui raivoa.

 -Pohjoisen palkkasoturilla? En käsitä mistä puhut, isä, sanoi Faramir varovasti.

 -Kun olin nuori, ja isäni Echtelion II oli käskynhaltija, hän palkkasi mielellään riveihimme ulkopuolisia, kaukaa tulleita muukalaisia palvelemaan sotureiksi. Eräs heistä, Thorongil, oli isäni suosiossa ja loisti enemmän kuin itse pitäisin palkkasotilaalle suotavana. Hän oli palvellut jonkin aikaa myös Rohanin Thengelin riveissä, ja oli myös hänen suosiossaan. En tiedä hänen oikeaa nimeään, häntä kutsuttiin haltiakielisellä sanalla "Tähden Kotka" sillä hänen kaapunsa rintaan oli kirjailtu hopealankaa. Hän pääsi jopa isäni neuvonantajien joukkoon. Vähän ennen kuin minun alkoi olla aika ottaa sotilasjohto käsiini, hän johti miehet sotaretkelle, täydellisesti onnistuneelle kuten aina hänen johtaessaan, ja häipyi ennen kuin joukko ehti takaisin kaupunkiin, sanomatta selitykseksi sanaakaan. Hän oli pitkä mies, niin pitkä ja ylväs että monet sanoivat hänen olevan numenorilaista sukua, mikä on mahdotonta sillä hän on pohjoisesta, tai jopa haltia, mikä on vielä typerämpi ajatus. Kun hänen lähdettyään aloin ottaa sen vallan joka käskynhaltijan pojalle kuuluu, jäin silti aina hänen varjoonsa jopa isäni silmissä. Saastainen pohjoisesta tullut huijari, Denethor kertoi, ja koko tarinan ajan oli hänen äänessään avointa halveksuntaa.

Sen jälkeen Boromir kertoi lyhyesti mitä Osgiliathin taistelussa oli tapahtunut. Kun hän oli lopettanut, Denethor totesi tylysti: 

 -Laskit aivan liikaa sen varaan että Faramir kykenee muiden sotilaiden kanssa pakottamaan vihollisen sillalle asti ja pitämään sitä hallussaan niin kauan että saat riittävän kivikasan kaadettua sillan päälle. Sinä tiedät ettei hän ole kummoinenkaan johtamaan joukkoja tai taistelemaan.

 -Sinä et ymmärrä, isä. Ilman Faramiria olisin minäkin huuhtoutunut Suuren Virran aaltojen mukana mereen. Hän kiskoi minut vedestä rannalle kun toivo siitä että jaksaisin uida rantaan oli jo kaikki kadonnut. Kun nukuin, hän sitoi haavani ja piti yksin vahtia koko pitkän yön. Jos en voi luottaa siihen että Faramir tekee jotakin puolestani tai auttaa minua, en voi luottaa siinä keneenkään. Enkä olisi ehtinyt selittää suunnitelmaani kenellekkään joka olisi voinut toteuttaa sen roolin jonka itse tein. Minun oli tehtävä mitä tein ja jätettävä loppu Faramirin huoleksi, jos en olisi niin tehnyt, voisi jo nyt Vihollisen armeija kolkutella kaupunkimme portteja. Sinun, isä, on aika alkaa luottaa häneen. Voi tulla päivä jona hän palaa taistelusta mutta minä en kulje hänen rinnallaan, ja jos et silloin kykene luottamaan kaikkea hänen käsiinsä, kenen käsiin kykenet vallan antamaan? Boromir miltei huusi raivosta. Hän oli väsynyt kuuntelemaan sitä, miten hänen isänsä jatkuvasti haukkui Faramiria ja työnsi tämän nurkkaan taka-alalle kuin tämä ei olisi ollut mitään. Viimeistään nyt, kun hän oli veljelleen henkensä velkaa, Denethorin olisi parempi myöntää Faramirinkin saavutukset.

Denethorin silmät välähtivät kuin niihin olisi sytytetty tuli, mutta kun hän puhui, hänen äänensä oli vakaa ja melkein lempeä, mutta siitä hohkasi vihaa kuin kuumuutta nuotiosta, ja sen hiljainen, pehmeä uhka oli karmivaa. Denethor ei juuri koskaan korottanut ääntään. Hän ei koskaan huutanut kenellekkään päin naamaa eikä haukkunut ketään. Se tyyni tapa, jolla hän vihastuessaan puhui, oli kaikkea tavallista huutamista karmeampi.

 -Me puhumme tästä vielä myöhemmin. Voitte mennä nyt, hän sanoi karmivan pehmeällä, kehräävällä äänellä.

Boromir kumarsi jäykästi ja kääntyi lähteäkseen. Kun hän oli ehtinyt melkein ovelle, hän kuuli isänsä sanovan vielä jotain.

 -Boromir, Denethor sanoi.

 -Niin, isä? Boromir vastasi tyynellä mutta tylyllä äänellä.

 -Käy siistimässä itsesi. Näytät kamalalta.

Boromir katsoi aiheettomaksi vastata, ja lähti Faramirin perässä huoneesta.


End file.
